gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 324 - Love and Other Things
Ch. 323 - The Shocking Truth Ch. 325 - What Happens In Vegas CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Missing in Action Travel to Severine Fall Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Severine Fall Time Warp 2. Love-ly Roots Place 4 Tree of Love in the Garden 3. Unstuck in Time Travel to Miraculous Love Find 12 hidden objects in Miraculous Love 4. Wish Granter Have 3 Magic Lamp Topiary in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tree of Love to Level 2 5. Lost in Translation Return to Swords Drawn Find 12 hidden objects in Swords Drawn 6. A Sense of Discovery Travel to Jules Verne’s Lair Time Loop Match 12 details in Jules Verne’s Lair Time Loop 7. Dazed and Confused Travel to Lovers Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Lovers Garden 8. The Great Reveal Return to The Messenger Find 12 hidden objects in The Messenger 9. Uninterrupted Musings Travel to Severine Castle Paradox Find 6 differences in Severine Castle Paradox 10. Enchanted Lamp Upgrade 1 Magic Lamp Topiary to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tree of Love to Level 3 11. Lost in Translation Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 324 scenes Have 1 The Magical Ballroom in the Garden 12. Complete the Crimson Constituents Collect the Rose in a Jar and Place it in your Garden. 13. Formal Dancing Upgarde 1 The Magical Ballroom to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Magic Lamp Topiary to Level 3 14. Mansion House Upgrade 1 The Magical Ballroom to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Magical Ballroom to Level 5 15. Build The Beast's Castle Complete the The Beast’s Castle Wonder 16. A Tale as Old as Time Upgrade the The Beast’s Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Severine Fall Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Severine Fall Time Warp! 3 Star Miraculous Love Earn 3 stars in Miraculous Love! 3 Star Jules Verne's Lair Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Jules Verne's Lair Time Loop! 3 Star Lovers Garden Earn 3 stars in Lovers Garden! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 324 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 324 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 324 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Missing in Action Ch.324/S.1 - Severine Fall Time Warp Hello there, Agent! It feels good to stand in the shoes of a Team Lead. Although, I wish it didn't have to come to this. What is it Eleanor? You asked to see me? The Time Council has asked me to stop in as the new team lead. Raymond's treachery to the Time Society had finally been revealed. What?? When? I mean... why? How did all of this happen? The artifact thief we had been chasing was none other than Raymond. His betrayal hangs heavy in the air. As much of a nuisance this has caused all of us, I'm glad we know of his true intentions. We have to catch him before he makes a hasty decision. But moer on that later. Meanwhile, we haev other important matters to attend to. I have an assignment that needs your immediate attention. A rather terrible thing has happened to a close confidante of mine from the Beyond. She says her husband has been mising for a while now. He is a time traveler who may be a great asset to us. Look into the matter and find out what went wrong. We have to find him! He is not your average time traveler. Quest:Unstuck in Time Ch.324/S.2 - Miraculous Love Hmm. What did Eleanor mean by *not your average time traveler?* I reckon it was a time warp that triggered the seperation. Although, I can't seem to find him anywhere. The man's time signature readings show a blank space! It seems a bit odd. Don't you think? He could be anywhere. I need to speak with his wife. A little insight on the matter may prove beneficial. I spoke to the time traveler's wife. We have to help her! Two ardent lovers have been seperated and I feel personally obligated to reunite them. Their love story feels out of the pages of a fairy tale. He stumbled upon her during one of his random adventures across time. Over time and across different timelines, they developed a deep and meaningful relationship and have been inseparable ever since! Apparently, unlike the rest of us, he isn't dependent on a time machine to move across space time continuum. I now understand what Eleanor meant by that average comment! Makes sense. Quest:Lost in Translation Ch.211/S.4 - Swords Drawn Hello, Agent! I have been summoned by Megan to help look into the matter of the missing time traveler! According to my calculations, this was the last recorded terminus of the time traveler1 This gut seems like a legend. How does he travel without a time machine? I'm really curious to know. Well, let's find him first and then you can ask him yourself! Wait. If we can't trace his location, shouldn't it mean he is way beyond our reach? I mean, think about it! Shouldn't he have landed somewhere? As ber the basic laws of time travel? To leave no trace and disappear into thin air? Something does not seem right! My circuits are tingling. Do you think he's being held captive in an unknown realm againsy his desires? Quest:A Sense of Discovery Ch.324/S.3 - Jules Verne's Lair Time Loop Hold on tight Agent! I'm receiving strong signals of temporal activity! We mush be close! I'm experiencing a lot of disturbance in this area. There is a high level of temporal discharge happening. Wait a minute! That lantern looks familiar! Have we been moving around in circles? The high levels of energy here is disrupting the placidity of time. It's triggering a time loop. I have found the source of disruption. What in the world is this? It looks like a time crystal from the future! That looks powerful. Like it can be destructive, if it falls in the wrong hands. Easy there tiger! Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We have to take this to Quincy! If there is anyone who'd have the slightest idea, it's him! Quest:Dazed and Confused Ch.324/S.4 - Lovers Garden What did you just do Agent? I feel disoriented! Where in the world are we? Is that the time traveler? OH MY! It is him! We've found him! But how? Just a minute ago, we were adminring the futuristic time crystal of destruction and the next minute. I'm crashing down here! Where is our time machine? How the bleep did we get here without it? Let's approach the time traveler! I'm sure he'll have an idea. We have stumbled upon a revolutionary objet of utmost significance! Our fellow Agent here accidentally activated the tesseract! Which explains how we got here to this realm! Apparently, the time traveler had been trapped and imprisoned be the gentle beasts of this dimension. But I spoke to them and they're willing to set him free! Tesse what? Are you talking about the futuristic time crystal? That's a tesseract? Quincy will know more! We have to get this to him as soon as possible! Agent! Do you think we can use this tesseract to capture Raymond? Quest:The Great Reveal Ch.294/S.2 - The Messenger Quincy has got just the right amount of expertise. He will know how to approach this object! Hello Megan! So much happened while you were away. What's going on? You look overly thrilled and lively! You will be too once I show you what we just found! I was hoping you'd have a better understanding of what this object is all about. I suspect it's extremely rare! Good gracious! This is a tesseract! How did you even find this? Forget rare! I thought the tesseract was an urban myth! You have no idea how valuable this is! But what is a tesseract even? Only the most sought-after machine for interstellar travel! The tesseract takes you through time and spae far quicker than a time machine. It is also far less reliant on fuel. You could call i an interstellar shortcut through different dimensions! If what you're saying is true... Then we just experienced a marvelous phenomenon! Quest:Uninterrupted Musings Ch.324/S.5 - Severine Castle Paradox Hey, by now you certainly know of my dislike for paradoxes. Mind giving a hand? I'm slowly getting better at this! But the question is if I want to get better! This one looks like a job for you Agent! How do you feel about this tesseract? I can't even begin to calculate the significance of this discovery! Don't you think we could make some good use of a tesseract? Imagine swifting through time and space and discovering newer realms and creatures. It's exciting to know such a thing could even be possible! If you ask me, we should seriously consider the grand possibilities of the tesseract. Certainly, with great power comes great responsibility!